Question: Solve for $x:\ \log_2 x+\log_4 x= 6.$
Solution: First, we use the fact that $\frac{\log b}{\log a}=\log_a b$ to turn $\log_4 x$ into $\frac{\log_2 x}{\log_2 4}=\frac{1}{2}\log_2 x.$ That means that $\frac{3}{2}\log_2 x=6.$ Dividing each side by $\frac{3}{2},$ we get $\log_2 x=4,$ or $2^4=x.$ Thus, $x = \boxed{16}.$